


Sleeptalking

by livxxmarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been acting weird lately. Not the usual nerdy-awkward-weird, but more like uncomfortable-flushed-strange-weird. Dean eventually figures out what's been going on. All it takes is a few muffled words from Sam's subconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was not originally going to be smut. But, I guess now it is. I was going to have Niamh beta it, but I'm too impatient. My first smut fic, so be gentle.

Dean grunted as he seated himself in the Impala. He was exhausted in every way imaginable, but he knew that he had to stay strong for Sam. It was his responsibility to take care of his brother, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Sam was acting strange lately. He was fidgety when they moved to a new town and got new hotel rooms, he was more awkward than usual, and he was blatantly uncomfortable 24/7. But, whenever Dean tried to confront him about his abnormal behavior, Sam would shut himself off and become even more uncomfortable. It was almost as if...

No. Dean wasn't going there. He couldn't get his hopes up for something that he knew was taboo and totally out of Sam's comfort zone. It was inappropriate in the worst way, and Dean was going to stop hoping for something to happen. He had to make his feelings go away, he had to introvert himself even further than he already was.

Meanwhile, as Dean controlled his thoughts and cleared his throat, Sam was forcing himself to stare out the window as a distraction. His emotions were wildly out of control and he had to start acting normal before Dean confronted him again and Sam broke. That couldn't happen. He wasn't allowed to break. He had to keep everything to himself or else he would risk losing his brother. Again.

Ever since Dean had been raised from perdition, as Castiel put it, Sam's emotions had been rollercoastering throughout each case they worked on. He felt so overwhelmed now that Dean was back, and the feelings he had once thought to be gone forever were back. But, like always, he tried to choke them down. 

Except, this time around, they weren't going away. They weren't leaving his mind for a second, and it was becoming a problem. Dean was beginning to notice his changed attitude. Sam couldn't talk about it, so Sam left it alone. And now, Sam was going to try to go to sleep. It was a long ride from Oklahoma to New York. 

_____*****_____

2 hours into the drive to the tiny, nearly-rural village of Canisteo, Sam had began muttering things in his sleep. Dean normally drowned the sound out with the radio, but he wasn't really in the mood for music, so he decided to ignore it.

Until, that is, he heard his name being slurred in between a few other inaudible sentences. It was mostly just the usual grunts, and eventually, Dean felt a little guilty for eavesdropping on his brother's thoughts.

"Mmm...Dean...mmph," Sam moaned, shifting in his seat. 

Yeah, Dean's guilt was pretty much out the window after seeing the enormous erection growing in Sam's pants. 

"Oh god, Dean, yes," Sam purred, which caused a massive problem in Dean's pants, as well. 

"Right there, mmph, harder," he continued. Dean's stomach dropped as his erection grew even further. Attempting to resolve the problem, Dean palmed himself, but as Sam let out another breathy moan, he nearly choked, which led to Sam's awakening. Things became awkward, to say the least.

"Did--Did I talk in my sleep?" Sam questioned, panicking.

"Yeah." Dean replied, trying to calm his breathing. A million thoughts flew through his mind, and most of them were filled with very vivid images of Sam in compromising positions. Sam's face flushed and rushed to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I can explain, I just--" 

"Well, Sammy, it looks like we both have to figure this one out. You've got a pretty big problem, and that's not something I can live with. I'm gonna have to help you, aren't I?" Dean interrupted, pulling the car into the nearest empty lot.

Sam's mouth fell open in shock. His first thought was that Dean was making fun of him or messing with him, but when he looked over to glare at him and make up some lame excuse, he noticed that the look on Dean's face wasn't mocking. It was... hopeful? And he wasn't lying about having his own, erm, problem. So, Sam did what he'd been dreaming about doing since he was 14 and realized how much he wanted Dean. He reached over the seat, grabbed him by the coat, and slammed their mouths together.

Dean immediately reacted to the kiss, taking off his seatbelt with one hand as the other twisted into Sam's hair, attempting to pull him closer. As their tongues fought for dominance and Dean's seatbelt flung away from him, he pulled himself over to Sam's lap, straddling his taller brother with ease and moaning as Sam's erection brushed against his leg. 

"Dean, stop," Sam panted, pushing him slightly. Dean's hands automatically moved off of him and he looked at Sam with fear.

"Is this not--"

"No! I mean, yes, I want this, but it's a little cramped in here." Sam said, grabbing Dean's hands and pulling him closer again, before continuing. "Can we go to a motel or something?" Sam asked.

"Sure, yeah. I think I saw a sign for one a few miles back, it shouldn't be too far from here." Dean said, looking at his seat and shifting slightly. Sam pulled him back long enough to kiss him roughly and gestured at the seat with a grin. 

"Tease," Dean grumbled after he settled into his seat, shifting the Impala back into drive.

_____*****_____

After 8 gruesome minutes of Dean speeding as Sam's hand groped Dean's upper thigh (in a matter that left Dean furiously horny and extremely annoyed at his tease of a brother), they had finally reached the motel. It was worse than what they usually stayed in, which was a shock, but Dean didn't have the patience to drive any further and Sam wasn't complaining.

So, Dean checked them in and nearly sprinted to the room before slamming Sam against a wall and kissing him roughly. He pulled Sam's shirt off and threw it on the floor before taking his own shirt off and doing the same. Dean worked his way to Sam's jeans and tugged them down, his boxers included, revealing Sam's large erection. Dean licked his lips and smiled, dragging his finger across the bottom of Sam's dick, eliciting a moan from the taller man.

"Dean, please," Sam panted, clenching his fists. Dean chuckled and brushed his smiling mouth against the head.

"Be patient, babe." Dean whispered, his voice husky. 

Sam whined loudly, and the noise caused Dean to give in, wrapping his mouth around Sam's dick. Sam moaned loudly, nearly jerking forward, but he controlled himself. Dean bobbed his head in rhythm while his fingers dug into Sam's thighs to keep himself steady. 

"Fuck, Dean," Sam moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Dean sped up a little as precum spilled into his mouth, and then took his mouth off of Sam's cock.

"Look at me. I want to watch the look in your eyes as you climax. I want you to see that it's me who's doing this. It's me who can do this to you. Only me. You're mine." Dean demanded. 

Sam nearly came at the tone of Dean's voice. But, he obeyed, and looked down at Dean as he latched his mouth back onto Sam's dick and   
bobbed his head even faster than before. Sam was cumming within minutes and Dean swallowed it all, which almost made Sam cum again, but he controlled himself.

After Sam had finished, Dean grinned and pulled himself up, meeting his brother with a rough, sloppy kiss. 

"My turn." Dean whispered, sucking on Sam's neck.

Needless to say, they didn't leave the motel for a few hours.


End file.
